Birds of a Feather
by Sorry that username is taken
Summary: What happens when Percy gets kidnapped by the school, who has a sudden intrest in demigods? What If he me the flock there? How did the school find out about demigods? What did they do to Percy? Will Percy ever get his memories back? Read to find out what happens in this thrilling Maximum Ride and PJO crossover. Mercy(Percy/Max) Nudge/Nico
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know you're probably mad at me for starting a third story, but in my defense when I get an idea I have to write down, no matter how stupid it is, or how mad it makes you guys. Oh yeah, btw I have ch.3 of The Guardian of the Hunt done, but I left my flash drive in my locker at school, so as soon as I get it back, I will update it. I have been reading a lot of Maximum ride/Percy Jackson fanfics lately, and I've only seen a couple good ones that have been updated this year, the rest are on Hiatus, or discontinued. So, here goes nothing. Oh yeah, by the way I'm really excited, so I have to tell you guys this, I am going to suit up with my schools varsity football team on Friday, and I will be the first freshman since the 60's to do so. My friend Alex is going to do so also. So wish us luck with that, Now to the story. It will be from Percy's POV unless I say otherwise. Also plese read my other two stories, I would really appreciate it.**

**-A**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Chapter 1**

"Annabeth, Wait for me!" I yelled. I had just gave Annabeth a present for our anniversary. I got us two tickets to Greece. Your probably wondering how I'm allowed to go on a plane without Zeus smiting me, well after the giant war, Zeus gave me his permission to go into his domain whenever I wanted to. Our flight doesn't leave for two weeks, but Annabeth was already running back to Camp Olympus. Oh yeah, I should probably explain, after the war with Gaia, the camps have worked so well together that we decided to combine the two camps into one.

Anyways, back to the present. Annabeth had been so excited about going to Greece, that she had decided to sprint the 30 miles to camp, instead of taking a taxi like a normal sane person. Then again, we were demigods. We aren't normal, much less sane.

I finally caught up with Annabeth on the 20th mile because she had fell after stepping in a hole in the ground and rolling her ankle. I walked over to help her up, but as soon as I picked her up, she got a horrified look on her face and slowly put her hands above her head.

When I turned around, I saw a man who was about 6ft. 8, had lots of facial hair, and was ripped. And when I say ripped, I mean fuckin' ripped, he had to be on 'roids. I noticed he had a gun pointed at us.

I decided that I needed to gain control of this situation, and fast. "Hey man, let's just calm down, we don't want something to happen that we'll all regret. Just put the gun down, and we can talk this out." I said, trying to sound less panicked then I really was. The guy just laughed, then with lightning fast speed he grabbed Annabeth and put the gun to her head.

"You are going to give me what I want or blondie here gets it" the man said. "What do you want" I asked, fear building up in side of me, because when I asked this the man gave me a sadistic grin. "I want you" he replied. Now, usually if someone said this I would've either ran or I would've fought them, but I couldn't risk anything happening to Annabeth.

"Ok," I sighed "I'll come with you as long as you let her go." He smiled, he threw Annabeth to the side, then he grabbed me and hit me on the head with the back of the steel. The lat thing I remembered before passing out was a bullet piercing Annabeth's heart, and her mouthing her last words to me. 'Percy, Move on'

_Max POV_

So, here I am again, just another Avian-American stuck in a dog crate. Again. You're probably wondering how I got myself into this situation so let me tell you. As it turns out, I was right about how we shouldn't trust Dylan. You see, we ha just set up camp for the night, when Dylan attacked us. It came out of the blue, one minute he was eating, the next he had a knife to Angels neck.

He threatened to kill her unless we got on the ground. So, not wanting to get Angel killed, we obeyed him, and we were brought to the school by a group of erasers. So, here we are again I thought bitterly.

_Percy POV_

When I woke up, I was on an operating table in a bright white room. At first, I couldn't remember how I got there, but then I remembered the events of last night. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of Annabeth's death and her last words to me.

No matter how much I wanted her back, I promised to myself right then and there, that I would honor her dying wish. Then, I tried to wipe away my tears, but I realized that my arms were strapped down.

There was a girl in the bed next to me. She was tall, and skinny. She looked to be around my age, and she had lean muscles, like that of a swimmer. She had long blondish hair, that looked ruffled up. She caught me looking and said "Listen kid, we don't have much time, so were gonna need to work together to escape" I was about to ask her how we were supposed to do that, when a scientist came in, put me on a gurney, and pushed me into another room. I couldn't help but notice the look of pity she was giving me as I was being whisked away. It was as if I was about to die.

After they stopped pushing me, I noticed two people guarding the door to my room. One of them was the man who killed Annabeth. Before I could do anything though, I felt a syringe pierce my skin, and I passed out.

I woke up in a dog crate. I couldn't remember anything other than seeing a girl in the bed next to me in an operating room, and being angry at some guy who was standing by the door of the room, but I can't remember why I was mad at him. I looked out the bars of my miniature prison cell. I saw some kids in the other ones talking in hushed whispers to each other and sneaking occasional glances at my cage. When they saw me all the whispers stopped, and they all looked at me.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room, and eventually I got impatient, and decided to break the silence. "Where am I? Who am I? and Who are you" I asked them. As soon as I asked these questions, they all gave me looks of sympathy and for some, of distrust, and I guessed that this wasn't the first time they had seen something like this happen.

They looked at each other not answering my questions, when a little girl with dirty blond hair who had been staring intensely at me said "Max, it's alright, we can trust him, he doesn't work for them." They acted as though I couldn't hear them. Then, suddenly I felt a tingling sensation going down my spine, and I felt as if I had an extra limb.

I responded to the tingling feeling, and I felt it come out from behind me, and there, where nothing should be were two pitch black wings. When I took them out, I had a feeling that they were more shocked then me.

Then the girl from before, sighed as if she had just lost an argument, and she was about to say something to me when, the a group of men, who looked like they were half-wolves arrived. _Erasers_ a voice in my head told me 'Oh great now there are voices in my head it can't get any worse.'

I wasn't sure if I was going crazy or not, but I'm pretty sure that I just heard someone giggle in my head. I was interrupted as I was dragged out of my cage. The other kids gave me looks of sympathy. I don't know why, but that made me angry, and I instinctively punched the man grabbing me as hard as I could in his face.

I heard a sickening crack, and the guy slumped over with blood trickling down the sides of his mouth. The other guys just stared at me for a second, then they charged and I let my instincts take over.

I backed up to a wall, and just as they thought that they were going to catch me, I jumped up, planted my feet on the wall then launched myself into a back flip over them. Then, after I landed, I took out my wings, and used them to strike the erasers, as the voice in my head called them, and keep them at bay.

Then, one made a mistake, and tried to grab my wing, but that allowed me to get up close to him and punch him in the stomach. I then got him into a choke hold, and yanked as hard as I could, effectively breaking his neck.

'one left' I thought. The eraser just stared at me like he was unable to comprehend how I was able to take out both of his comrades. Using his distraction, I was able to effectively take him out to. I then turned to the girl who I had met earlier. "You're offer to escape still stand?" I asked. She nodded meekly, and I proceeded to help them out of their cage.

After I had them all out , they introduced themselves. There was Angel, who I had found out was the voice in my head from earlier, she was about 8. Then, there was Gassy, who looked like an older male version of angel, he had the same blond hair and blue eyes, he was about 10. Then there was Nudge, who was a small girl with coffee colored skin, she was about 13. Then there was Iggy, who had strawberry blond hair and was blind, you could tell by his glazed over eye, he was about 16. And last, there was Max, the girl I had met earlier, who was the same age as me, 18.

Sadly, they were unable to answer my questions, but they said I could stay with them after we escaped. They called themselves the flock. After the introductions, we ran through a maze of hallways, but as we were running, I saw a room full of weapons that seemed to call to me.

I stopped and went inside, out of all of them the ones that called out to me the most, was a sword that was half a pitch black metal, and the other half was a bronze colored metal that seemed to glow slightly.

When I looked at it, I somehow knew that the swords name was riptide, and that the black metal was out of place. I decided to take the sword, which turned into a pen upon my touch.

I then ran back to the flock, who had been waiting outside of the room for me, and we continued running until we got outside. There was a group of about 100 erasers out there waiting for us.

I instinctively brought out my pen, which had caused the erasers to start laughing, and the flock to stare at me like I was crazy, which I probably was. I then uncapped the pen and it turned into riptide, which made the erasers shut up and the flock cheer.

The erasers then charged at me, and I let my instinct take over. Dodge, slash, duck, stab, repeat. Eventually it was just me and the flock left on the battlefield that was littered with erasers dead bodies. I noticed that I was the only one left unscathed, but I discarded that thought thinking that they probably fought more of them than me.

We then took out our wings, and flew away. Me into a new life.

**Well, there's the first chapter, please tell me what you think. Read & Review. Until next time -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chap. Don't forget to read my other stories. On to chap. 2**

**-A**

**PAIRING VOTES ****Keep voting by leaving reviews or P-Ming me**

**Percy/Max: 3**

**Percy/Thalia: 1**

**Max/Fang: 1**

**Fang dies a horrible and gruesome death (Don't know how this is a pairing, but I'll think about it…JK…Or am I?) 1**

**Nudge/Nico: 2 (I like this pairing a lot I'm rooting for it)**

**Fang/Thalia: 1**

**Other 0**

**Disclaimer: I'm 15yr. old boy, not a middle aged man, so there, that should be good enough for you**

**~1 year later~**

"Come on guys, lets go!" Max yelled to us. During my past year with the flock, they've really grown on me and I'd became a part of their family. Right now, we were running from some dude named Dylan, who looked really familiar to me, that had betrayed the flock and was the reason they were at the school at the same time as me.

He had come with a group of flyboys and winged erasers trying to get us to come back to the school with him. He tried to get me to come with him and he said he'd spare the rest of the flock, but Max wouldn't let me she said we would stick together no matter what.

So, that brings us to where we are now, Iggy and Gassy throwing explosives behind us at the flyboys, and me using my power over water to make the erasers plummet to their deaths. While doing this, I hadn't realized that Max had stopped for some mysterious reason, and I collided with her.

"Watch where your flying next time Marcus" She yelled. You're probably wondering, Marcus? Well, we decided that I needed a name and then, we some news article on a college baseball player named Marcus, so that's how I got it.

"Well, why'd you stop" I yelled, then I realized that we were surrounded by flyboys with tranquilizer darts pointed at us. Shit. Then, I heard Dylan yell shoot, and the world went black, and I felt myself falling.

_~DREAM~_

"_PERCY? PERCY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I saw a girl who looked about my age maybe a bit younger yelling. She had electric blue hair, and black spiky hair. She was wearing a silver outfit, but underneath, you could see a Green Day shirt. "Percy? Where are you? What happened to Annabeth? Everyone has stopped looking for you except for me and Nico, I know you're not dead. I'm going to find you Percy." she said while silently crying. I felt the need to go comfort her, but when I tried to, an invisible force seemed to hold me back. Then, she suddenly looked over to me._

Whoa. I woke up while sweating and wondering what that dream had meant. Then, I noticed where I was and decided that all thoughts of the dream could wait until later. I was back in the place where it all started. Where I'd lost my memories. I was back in the school.

I looked around and saw that the rest of the flock was just coming to. When they noticed where we were, they all instantly got looks of fear on their face. But not Max and me. We put on a scowl, and stayed brave for the flock. For our family.

Then, a white coat and a bunch of robots came up to my cage and dragged me into the operating room despite the cries of outrage and fear from the flock. I tried to escape, but they left no room for resistance as they strapped me down to the operating table.

Above it they had several needles, all with a golden liquid in them, they had labels on them, but I couldn't read them because my vision was blurry from a hit to the head from one of the robots.

"Subject Omega is prepped for the operation, sir" In heard a voice from be hind me say. I was drifting in and out of consciousness now. "Insert Zeus blood now… Hera … Hades … Demeter … Hestia …Dionysus …Hephaestus …Aphrodite …Artemis … Apollo … Athena … Ares … Hermes" "Operation Finished, Omega survived" I then passed out.

I again woke up in my cage. I tried to remember what happened, but it was like a wall was in my way. So, I tore that wall down, and everything came back to me. And I mean everything. I can't believe I forgot about camp. More importantly Annabeth. I was ready to move on, but I'm scared because of my dream of Thalia earlier that Annabeth didn't get a proper burial.

Wait, Camp! That's it! If I could get us out of here we could go to camp and live out our lives there danger free. If I'm right about what happened to me during the last 'operation' I believe that I now contain the blood of all of the Olympians.

Sure, that would piss a lot of them off, but I could deal with that later, now I could use that to escape with the flock. "Guys, come on, I know how we can escape" I said Max was about to open her mouth and probably going to point out the fact that we're in dog crates, but I did what I'd seen Nico do several times before and I shadow traveled out of my cage and helped the flock escape.

"How'd you do that Marcus?" Max asked "Well, first it's Percy, and second, I got my memories back, now come on, I know some where we can be safe." I said. This really caught the flocks attention, because even Nudge was silent for a change.

I then summoned a lightning bolt to hit the wall, causing it to explode. Guess the scientists didn't think this through when they gave me these new powers. We then flew out into the night sky, and made our way to New York.

**~TIME SKIP NEW YORK~**

"Percy, where are we going? Are we there yet? How close are we? How did you get out of your cage?" Nudge asked for the millionth time. "Nudge," I sighed "I'll explain everything in a little bit." I glared at Max as she and the rest of the flock were giggling at my expense for having to answer all of Nudge's questions.

"Are we the-" Nudge started to ask again before I cut her off. "We're here" I said then knocked on the apartment door. I could faintly hear a baby crying in the back round after I knocked. I heard someone singing a lullaby to the baby and footsteps coming towards the door. Then, the door opened.

**MUHAHAHAHA I know, I'm evil leaving you with a cliffy, but don't worry, I should have it updated by next weekend. I hope you liked the chapter even if you're mad at me for the ending. R&R, Please read my other stories, if you like this one I guarantee that you'll like my other ones. I'm updating Guardian of the hunt next. Till next time**

**-A **


	3. AN

**PAIRING VOTES ****Keep voting by leaving reviews or P-Ming me**

**Percy/Max: 13**

**Percy/Thalia: 3**

**Max/Fang: 9**

**Fang dies a horrible and gruesome death (Don't know how this is a pairing, but I'll think about it…JK…Or am I?) 12**

**Nudge/Nico: 10 (I like this pairing a lot I'm rooting for it)**

**Fang/Thalia: 4**

**VOTING ENDS ON FRIDAY**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, the votes are in and, drum roll please… Percy/Max has wone by uno votes, and for those retards who are unfamiliar with the Spanish word for one, I suggest you start practicing you're burger flipping skills and aply for the nearest job at a McDonalds. Sorry 'bout that, but I have just gotten in trouble do to a friends stupidity, but enough with my life, on to the rest of the pairings; Nudge/Nico, Percy/Max (or as I just realized wouldn't it be called Mercy?), Fang dies horrible death(It was the second fang pairing in line, I really only added it as a joke, but I got several PMs for it, along with some votes from friends at school, so sorry Fang) and last is Iggy/No one Poor Iggy… But I might change the last one. Also a lot of authors put what music they listen to while writing, so as of right now, I am listening to Green Day's new album, Uno. Now, without further ado, the next chapter.**

**-A**

**Chapter 3**

When the door opened, standing there was a middle-aged lady with curly brown hair, who looked like she hasn't slept in days, trust me I know how that feels. "Can I help you?" She asked with out looking up. "Well…" I started but was cut off by Nudge "Do you know Percy? Huh? He brought us here to see someone? Is that a baby in there? Who's the man holding her? Why is the baby crying? Is she-" "NUDGE SHUT UP AND LET PERCY TALK" Max and the rest flock yelled beating me to it. When the lady heard all of his she looked up and when she saw me she gasped and ran forwards with tears in her eyes and hugged me. I could feel the flock tense up, until I hugged her back "I missed you too mom, do you care if me and my friends come in?" I asked.

My mom, still crying and at a loss for words, ushered us inside, and there was a similar reaction from Paul, who I had bonded with a lot before my two disappearances, and who viewed me as his son. We then took a seat, and I started blushing because of how close me and max were due to there only being a single seat left after my parents and the flock sat down.

Max seemed to notice my blushing and was about to say something, but luckily Paul, being a guy, noticed this and knew to save me from the embarrassment. "So Percy, where have you been, when the camp contacted us and told us about Anna-" My mom elbowed him and glared at him for what he was about to say "It's okay mom, I've come to terms with Annabeth" I sighed, it may not bother me too much now, but I knew if I hadn't lost my memories again, and… uh… developed a, uh, slight interest in Max, I probably would've been suicidal afterwards. But now I was going to honor her last wish and move on like she wanted me too.

"Percy, whose Annabeth?" Max asked with a hint of, was that jealousy? No, I must've just imagined that. "Annabeth was my gi-, uh, friend who died when I was captured by the school." I responded, and Max looked guilty for asking the question, and I was confused on why I didn't just tell them that Annabeth was my girlfriend. After a while of uncomfortable silence, the baby, who I had forgotten was there, started making gurgling noises, trying to talk. Then I thought _Wait, Baby? WTF?!_ My mom noticing my confusion, said, "Percy, this is your little sister Zoë Annabeth Jackson" I smiled at the name choice and asked to hold her, to which my mom obliged. _Ugh, obliged, stupid Athena blood, I better not start wanting to read_ I mentally shivered at the thought.

I then realized that I haven't introduced my friends to my mom, "Mom, this is the flock, we met when I disappeared, This is Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, don't ask, and Angel" I said pointing to each of them respectively. "Oh, are they, you know…" she said leaving the question hanging, now I normally wouldn't have understood what she was hinting at, but with my Athena powers I understood what she was implying "Not that I know of, but were alike in… other ways" I said.

My mom and Paul gave me a questioning look so I sighed and started explaining about how the school experiments genetic engineering on mortals, but they had also gotten me. When I said mortals the Max and the flock gave me a questioning look, and I mouthed 'Tell you later'

My mom and Paul had horrified expressions on their faces and my mom asked/whispered "What did they do to you?" So I handed Zoë to Paul stood up and me along with the rest of the flock stood up and opened up our wings. Mom and Paul gasped. "I also got these" I said, and showed some minor displays of the new powers I got from the Olympians, my mom understood immediately and whispered to Paul, who got, if possible, a more horrified expression on his face.

"Do _they _know?" my mom asked "Not yet, I was going to show them after this" I sighed. "Percy who are 'they'" Max asked, making air quotations around they. I sighed, again. I then explained about the Greek gods, but I left out all my titles, because I didn't feel like going through them right now. The flock took the news surprisingly well, though Max looked kind of hurt that I didn't tell them earlier.

After the flock and I exchanged stories with my parent over what had happened over the past year, my mom made us some cookies, and was about to start telling some stories from when I was a baby, but then right before she could start the story, a hellhound demolished the front door surprising us all.

_Might as well practice using my power in battles_ I thought So I summoned some vines to wrap around the hellhound, I was about to set the vines on fire, but I didn't want to burn down Mom and Paul's apartment building, so I instead decided to let some skeletons do the work for me, and withen seconds the monster was a sand castle in a power fan **(A/N First to get the reference gets to submit their own OC, leave answer in a review or PM) **

"We'd better get going mom, I don't want to attract anymore monsters, I'll IM you soon, bye" I said, and after some hugs, and the handing out of blue cookies, we were off.

"So, where to now Percy?" Max asked, "To the Empire State building" I replied. Then Nudge started blabbing out a bunch of random stuff so I asked her if she could stop talking. "Fine" she said, and we all just gawked at her. But the moment was short lived because she started singing. Now, don't get me wrong, shes a good singer, but she has horrible song choices. Though this time was the worst. "Hey I just met you…" "Nudge don't you dare continue that song" I said menacingly "And this is crazy…" "I will end you if you continue" "But here's my number" "I WILL CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS YOU BETTER STOP SINGING" "So call me maybe" "MOTHER OF GOD THIS IS HOW YOU DIE" Then the rest of the flock had to restrain me from killing Nudge who was laughing like a maniac the entire time.

After I calmed down from my little 'episode', we entered the Empire State Building (the annoying wind spirits wouldn't let us fly into Olympus) and walked up to the doorman who for once didn't give me any trouble because he recognized who I was. We then got into the elevator and got up to Olympus, where the flock had no trouble getting through the borders, which meant that they were demigods. And, after a couple steps into Olympus they all got claimed, along with me. I had the symbol of every single Olympian over my head. Iggy and Gassy were sons of Hermes, Nudge was a daughter of Aphrodite, Angel a daughter of Athena, and Max a daughter of Nike.

After explaining their parents to them, we walked down the halls of Olympus, which were strangely empty, and made our way to the throne room, which doors were open. In the middle of the throne room, there was a grey shroud that was burning, and after it was all ashes, a sea-green one appeared in its place. "Also today, we are her to mourn for Perseus Jackson, who after a year of Missing in Action, has been declared dead. Is there anyone who would like to say something about the deceased?" said Thanatos who was standing up on a podium in front of all of Camp Half-Blood and Olympus.

I, seeing the perfect opportunity for a prank and amazing entrance, put on my hoodie and went up to the podium. When I got up there, none could recognize me, but I was still causing an uproar, the gods were arguing, confused over whose son I was, until Poseidon had enough and came to me and said "This is my only son's funeral boy, now I expect you to dress accordingly" his voice was seething with anger, and seeing this I couldn't help but say "Nah, I'm more comfortable in this"

Then, Poseidon got so mad that he summoned a massive tidal wave and sent it straight at me. I waited until it was right in front of me before I raised my hand and made the water go around me. Everybody was staring with me with a WTF expression etched onto their faces.

I decided to stop messing with them so I said "Come on dad is that how you treat your only son after he's been missing for a year?" I then took off my hood causing a lot of gasps, and even a few people fainting. My dad turned into a puddle. The flock came up to me laughing and giving me high fives. Then a voice that I would recognize anywhere sent a chill down my spine "PERSEUS JACKSON" I cringed _I am so fucked right now _I thought. Thalia then proceeded to come up to me and give me a slap that I'm pretty sure even the mortals 600 stories below us could hear. The rest of the flock flinched and were about to come to my defense, when Angel said to let Thalia and I sort it out. Mental Note: Yell at Angel later for condemning me to what could quite possibly be my death.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, WE HAVE LOOKED ALL FUCKING OVER FOR YOU FOR THE PAST YEAR, EVERYONE HAD GIVEN UP HOPE ON YOU, THEN YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC IDEA TO FINALLY SHOW UP AT YOUR DAMN FUNERAL, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE FOR YOU WHEN WE FOUND ANNABETH DEAD AND YOU MISSING? HUH?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE ANSWER ME! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR BEST FRIEND DIED AND HER BOYFRIEND AND YOUR LITTLE BROTHER** (A/N They are gonna have a brother/sister relationship since Perlia lost by a vote)**WENT MISSING?!" Thalia screamed. "Well I'm happy to know that you care so much about me Thals" I said. Luckily for me, she was done ranting, and she hugged me (I could've sworn that Max started glaring at her at this point) and said "I'm happy you're back kelp-head"

It was then that the flock decided to make themselves known by Max coughing. Thalia got of me and looked at the flock as if noticing them for the first time. Max then asked "Who are you" Thalia looked at her then at me started laughing and said "I'm Percy's sister in everything but blood." Max oddly seemed relieved by this answer. "Percy are you gonna introduce us to your friends" Poseidon asked, it was then I noticed that the gods had teleported all the half-bloods out except for my friends, and were now awake.

"Uh, yea, this is Max daughter of Nike, Iggy & Gassy sons of Hermes, Nudge daughter of Aphrodite, and Angel daughter of Athena" I said pointing at them all respectively. "We're the flock" Nudge decided to pipe up while motioning to me and the rest of the flock. Nudge was about to say more when Gassy put his hand over mouth so that I could explain, since they knew I had the most experience with the Olympians.

I then explained all about the school, we showed them our wings, the were all speechless, then I got asked the question that I had been trying desperately to avoid. Athena, who had been silently crying since I told them about how Annabeth had died, asked "Why do you have the scent of all of us Olympians" _Shit, Can't really avoid that _"Uh, I don't know?" I said/asked "He's lying" Apollo said "Oh, look at the time, it's getting late we should go, see ya" I said trying with all my might to avoid answering the question.

Just as I turned around, a bunch of undead soldiers came and blocked my path. "Perseus, answer the question" said Hades. All of the Olympians were now completely alert and waiting for my answer, even Mr. D. "What question" I asked feigning innocence "You know what I'm talking about Perseus" "Uh, yes" "That answers not good enough, now answer right or I will have my soldiers attack you" "Maybe you guys are just going crazy." Hades' face turned purple and he waved his hand and the skeletons attacked.

But, instead of going after me they went after Max and the flock. Seeing this made me so angry that I saw red. Instantly, my hands were blasting Greek fire at the skeletons destroying several. I then summoned a lightning bolt to kill even more. I summoned grape vines and some of my own skeletons to kill some. I made some go crazy and attack each other, and the remaining skeletons I killed by summoning a tsunami wave. And the last one I flew to and brought it up high in the air and hurled it at the ground destroying it.

Everybody in the room was just gaping at me. Then Athena realized what the school had done to me and whispered something to the rest of the Olympians. Zeus then rose and pointed his master bolt at me, but instead of blasting me he said "All hail Perseus Jackson son of Olympus"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for those of you that didn't get the pairing you wanted but I hope you will continue to read my story. For those who want to know the exact numbers for the main pairings, they were; Mercy 27 Perlia 26 Fax 14 and Fang dies a horrible death 19. Please review and check out my other stories. Till next time,**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know that it's a bit overdue, but hey it's finals week. That along with the shooting… Before I start this chapter, I ask that you each take a minute to pray for those poor children, I am disgusted that there are people in this world who can do stuff like that.**

**My prayers go out to the victims of the shooting and their families.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Well, Max and I (DAMN YOU ATHENA BLOOD AND YOU ACCURSED PROPER GRAMMER), are waiting outside of the throne room while the Olympians are talking to the rest of the flock along with Thalia and Nico. You see, after Zeus had proclaimed me the son of all the Olympians, the reactions varied. Some of them looked furious, but most of them just looked flat out shocked. They then said that everyone was to stay in the throne room except for Max and me. Hence, Max and I are sitting out here wondering what they could possibly be discussing that is taking them so long.

I decided to ask Max what she thought, so I turned to ask her, but as soon as I started to open my mouth, she said "I don't know, I tried asking Angel, but she won't respond…" "Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait for them to tell us when they get out" I said. After that, we fell into an awkward silence, and I thought back to our time on the run before I regained my memories and got the powers of all the Olympians…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

'_Iierdpojpoojfrjsgjnhgeg' read the newspaper's main sports article. We're currently in a Starbucks somewhere around Seattle. It's been about a day or two since we had made our miraculous escape from the school. I still haven't regained any of my memories. "Hey guys look at this, the newspaper must have had a typo or something." I said. Max leaned over too see what I was talking about. When she did, she looked up at me weirdly and said "Uh… what are you talking about? It says 'Marcus Jordan hits a game winning Grand Slam in 12__th__ inning'_**(A/N I just made up the name, I don't think that it's a real baseball player…)** _are you felling okay?" Max asked _

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head 'remember Sea-Weed Brain, remember' said a girl's voice that sounded awfully familiar. The scary part was that even though it was in my head, I could've sworn that I saw the ghostly figure of a teenage girl standing next to me. Anyways, back to the pain, *sigh* the oh so wonderful pain that caused me to drop to my knees in the middle of a Starbucks that certainly did not make everyone look at me with concern, and my scream certainly didn't make people think I was a maniac (That was sarcasm for you Einstein's out there) Once the pain had stopped, everyone seemed to just go back to normal seeing as I was no longer screaming._

_Well, everyone but the flock went back to normal. " Are you okay Marcus?" Angel asked me. At this everyone stared at her "Marcus?" I asked. "Yeah, you can't go around without a name forever, and you don't remember yours. So, I gave you one." Angel replied. Huh, makes sense. "You still haven't answered my question are you okay?" Angel asked again "Yeah, but I remembered that I'm Dyslexic, but that's all." I replied "So that's why you couldn't read the newspaper article" Gazzy stated._

_I was about to reply when there was a chuckling sound "Sssso, young hero, do you know how much distresssss you've caussssed, and how much more you'll caussse onsssse the realissssse that your dead?" A raspy voice said addressing me. The owner of the voice was a snake lady that had to tails, and was wearing some type of weird armor. The snake lady the proceeded to bring out a spear, and charged at me while cackling, _

_I then remembered riptide. _

_I pulled out riptide and dove to the side when the snake lady tried to stab me. Then, I slashed at it's side and it erupted into a golden dust. "Hurry, we have to leave, I can hear more" Iggy yelled. And with that we took off ending our time in Seattle…_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I was jerked from my thoughts when Nico and Nudge came sprinting out of the throne room. "WE NEED TO RUN NOW! WE'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY, WE HAVE TO HURRY WHILE THALIA AND ANGEL STALL THEM!" Nico yelled at us, and in under a minute we were all off of Olympus and flying away as fast as we could.

Then I thought 'Oh shit, we forgot Nico' I was about to fly back for him, but I noticed that he was flying next to Nudge… HE'S FLYING! WTF?! "Nico how are you flying" I almost screamed at him. "The blessing of Thanatos has it's advantages" he replied calmly. Oh, I never knew that he got blessed by Thanatos, I really need to find out what happened in the year that I was away.

"So, why are we running?" Max asked Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that. "The Olympians decided that you were too powerful to live, and they wanted us to kill you, so Thalia and Angel decided too stay behind and stall the Olympians so that we could help you escape, they offered anyone who helped partial immortality, and for us, protection from the school and any white coats that come after us" Nudge said.

And to think that I considered them my family. "Thanks for sticking with us you guys, I know that immortality is hard to refuse" I said to them grateful for them and the two who stayed behind to stall the Olympians, they were my real family.

`"Eh, there are other ways to get immortality" Nico said ominously. "What do you mean? You can't be talking about the garden of the Hesperides**(A/N Spelling?)**, the Olympians would track us down long before we could get into there, not to mention that if we did, we would still have to get through Ladon" I said, immediately noticing how lost Max and Nudge looked, I guess I'll have to catch them up on this stuff later.

"I'm not talking about the Garden of the Hesperides," Nico replied "I'm talking about the fountain of immortality, I heard about it from some ghosts when I was in the underworld, I'll tell you more about it later, For now let's just focus on finding somewhere to stay." Nico said, leaving us disappointed that we wouldn't hear more about the fountain of immortality, and also making us realize just how tired we were.

So, we flew a couple more miles, and we eventually saw a cruise ship, which we snuck aboard, and we broke into a room, and crashed there for the night, me wondering about how were going to survive the next few months when were being hunted by some of the most powerful beings on the planet. And with that lovely thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Don't worry my son, whether you know it or not, I am more than capable of protecting you and your friends… I will see you soon…

**Well, that's it for now. See ya next time. Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi. I am back. Sooooo…. In this chapter I am going to introduce a new O.C. which has been made by **_**Electricprincess889 **_**so yeah give her props for that. Uh, there was something else I needed to say but I forgot so here ya go…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, Rick Riordan refused to sell me the rights to the Percy Jackson series *sigh* I thought $10 would be enough… I also don't own any NBA players or teams**

**Ch. 5?(I can't believe I forgot what chapter I'm at)**

_TIME SKIP 3 weeks _

Well, we're on the run. Again. Oh yeah, well if you read above you know it's been 3 weeks, if you didn't well then maybe the author puts shit like that in for a reason. But anyways, if your wondering what happened, we flew, and flew, and flew, and somehow ended up in Italy.

There were 2 good things and 2 bad things about Italy. Good: BEST COUNTRY EVER, BEST FOOD EVER! Bad: Tons of monsters (we're by Rome, duh) Bad memories. But, the goods far outweighed the bad so we decided to stay there for a while. That was until today.

Us four were just sitting around having some pasta, when we were attacked by a flock/herd? of Griffins. We were trapped inside, rendering our wings useless. We were cornered, and just when we thought we were going to die one of the griffins burst into golden dust.

Standing there was a girl who looked to be about 14 years old. She was tall for a girl of that age, about 5'11, and she had a slim figure. She has black hair, that, when looked at in a certain light, had a slight green undertone. She had pale skin, and bags underneath her amber eyes. She was wearing dark jeans, and a dark brown t-shirt. Though the strangest thing about her was definitely the two omega shaped scars on her cheeks.

I was slightly confused on how she killed the griffin, and then I saw her shoot a bolt of electricity out of her hand instantly disintegrating another griffin, the problem was that at this point we were all tired from fighting, and there was one griffin left.

Just as it started to lunge towards us, a basketball hit the griffin in the head with dead-on accuracy. Then, while the ball was still in the air, a man came over, grabbed the ball and slammed it into the griffin's head as if dunking a basketball.

When the dust cleared, standing there were two of my favorite basketball players, Blake Griffin and Chris Paul. Before we could say anything, Chris Paul tossed me the basket ball, and they hopped into a Kia Optima and drove away.

"Awesome, if that doesn't make CP3 the mvp then it is fixed" Nico said. I was about to reply when I saw the one girl that helped us lying on the ground. I went over and helped her up, and as I did so I could faintly see that she had scales. Ah, I knew she was either a mutant or demigod.

"Hi, thanks for helping us, how did you do that, what's your name, mine's Nudge, don't you think max and Percy should be a couple? I think-" Nudge machine-gunned out of her mouth, until Max slapped her hand over Nudges mouth.

Only then did we comprehend what Nudge said, and me and Max started blushing a deep red while Nico burst into laughter. While this was happening the girl started to look weirded out, so after punching Nico in the stomach leaving him on the ground gasping for air did I say "So the school got to you too, huh?" It was more of a statement then a question.

When I said this though, she looked ready to run away, so I unfurled my wings to show her that we were experiments too. At this she relaxed some, but still looked weary of us. "Hi I'm Percy, this is Max, Nudge and Nico, were the flock, well what's left of it" I said the last part under my breath.

When she heard me say that we were the flock she gasped and said "My name is Stella. But I can't believe that you guys are actually the flock. You guys are an inspiration to all the experiments who are smart enough to want to escape" She said. And that was how we met the newest member of our gang, Stella Silverlight.

_Time skip 3 days_

Well over the past few days we found out more about Stella, such as how she was normal up until age 7 when she was kidnapped. We asked why no one reported her missing, and despite it obviously being a sore subject, we found out that she didn't have the best relationship with her mother, and that she was a loner at school, and she had came to the conclusion that no one noticed.

Right no were currently flying over the ocean. Everyone was silent, so I slowly drifted into my thoughts again.

_Flashback_

_Bang. I felt another bullet whiz over my head. Oh yeah, your probably confused as to what's happening right now. Well, good you can figure out what's happening yourself. "SPLIT UP!" I heard Max scream from somewhere to my right. We split up. Max and I went left, Nudge and Gassy went straight, and Iggy and Nudge went to the right. That left us with one each. "You just had to get the stuffed dog didn't you" Max said to me while looking extremely pissed off. "Hey, it reminded me of something from my past" I protested "Yeah, but the champagne was unnecessary" She shot back._

_I sighed "Yeah I guess your right, but at least its better than that time in the I-Hop with the lawn gnome and ear vacuum" "Oh God, don't remind me of that" She replied. Alright I know that your confused, so I'll explain, I have a knack for getting us into trouble with the cops._

_The I-Hop incident was possibly the worst situation with them that I had put us in to date. Today was probably 9__th__ on the list and that's only cause we're in a building with a low ceiling, and we can't seem to find the exit. You see were in this local business that is a store inside a giant warehouse like building._

_Anyways, we were 'borrowing' some food and supplies from, and just as we were leaving I saw a stuffed dog in the little kids isle. It was black with red-eyes, and when I saw it I thought Mrs.O'Leary. Then I had no idea where that had come from so I decided to go there and get the dog._

_As we were leaving one of the cashiers asked if we were gonna pay for the dog. We started to make a run for it but some cops who were on brake were blocking the door. We ran into the wine and alcohol section of the store, and one of the cops got us cornered and said he was gonna call our parents and that we were in trouble._

_So I grabbed a bottle of champagne, shook it up, and popped the cork at the guys face. After I did that the guy just stared at me before his face started getting really red. So I decided that it was a good time to bring my powers into the equation. Well, that parts mainly cause he attempted to shoot me with his taser._

_So I ducked and did that water thingy and sure enough a second later he was blasted down the isle by water spraying from the pipes. Then his friends chased us and we are where we are now. We turned another corner and were reunited with the rest of the flock. Better yet we were right in front of the exit._

_We then ran out of the building, and flew away launching ourselves into the fresh Oregon air._

_End Flashback_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Stella(who was currently riding on Nico's back much to the displeasure of Nudge) asked where we were gonna stay for the night. All she got where some blank and confused looks, and an exasperated sigh.

We all instantly stopped what we were doing to looked around to see who sighed, I thought that it might've been an attacker until I heard I voice that I knew oh-so-well "I'm not gonna attack you kelp-head now look down" I looked down upon the smirking face of Thalia.

Now I could tell you what our conversation was about, but the author is tired and wants to get to bed, so he's just gonna tell you later because what she had said left me pretty shaken up and he wants to leave you guys with a good cliff hanger. So, at one point in the conversation, Thalia gave us the coordinates of a safe-house that she had and we stayed there for the night. But I couldn't help but have nightmares at the main topic of our convorsation.

**HAHAHAHA you all probably hate me, but oh well. I'm gonna make this short so I can update and go to bed so one word: ****REVIEW ****see ya next time**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for the 5 month, I believe, wait. I haven't had a chance to update until school ended a week ago. Add that to the massive writers block I've been having for this story, and… Well, that's why. I will try and update as much as I can during the summer. I will try not to make you guys wait that long for a chapter again. I truly am sorry. By the way, I now have a beta, **Atmo Stormfire. **He is there to make sure the story doesn't get too crazy, and to make sure that it is a good quality story. That is all so onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Maximum Ride, Or the song featured in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Well, here we are in the middle of a forest out in Canada, waiting for Thalia's "friend" to come find us. Granted her safe house is nice, but we've been here for two days and it is sooooooo boring. Nothing has happened. Literally nothing. We just sit here taking shifts to lookout for monsters. Oh and Thalia's mysterious friend.

I should probably explain that. You see, after we left, Thalia had done some investigating as to if they knew where we were. Apparently, she found something important and was unable to communicate it over an Iris Message, so she said she would send a "friend" of hers here to tell us what was going on.

So we've been waiting here for something to happen. The safe house itself is a small log cabin in the middle of a clearing that was empty except for a small creek running by the west side of the clearing. Inside the cabin there are 3 rooms. A small kitchen, and 2 bedrooms. Nico and I took one of the rooms while the girls took the other.

Anyways, it is currently my shift and I am up in the tree looking for monsters. It's about 2 hours into my shift and my ADHD seized control of me. I started thinking about Max. Recently we've grown closer, and I've been thinking about asking her out. Though there are a couple things stopping me;

1.) Does she even like me back? I don't want to ask her out only to be rejected, ruining our friendship. We are best friends, and while I may want us to be more, I don't want to ruin our friendship.

2.) The few times I have come close to asking her out, something has interrupted me. Like on our way here we stopped in Toronto and I was going to ask her to go to see a Blue Jays - Cubs game, but Stella, Nico, and Nudge came rushing in to warn us about a pack of Erasers that they had just managed to ditch.

And finally reason # 3.) Annabeth. I know that in the past I said that I've gotten over her death, but I'm not sure that that's true. I was in love with Annabeth and I still am. I really like Max, I may even love her, but I don't think I am ready for another relationship quite yet.

I was contemplating some more on my relationship with Max when a Bush to my right suddenly rustled. Out stepped a man, though I could tell something was off. He was about 6'6, ripped, he had black hair to go along with a stereotypical lumberjack's beard. Though the thing that stood out the most were his eyes. They were a deep red, like that of a hellhound's.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, you've been an annoying little twit haven't you?" He said in a heavy British accent. "Um... Look, your probably some idiot monster trying to get famous by killing me, I'm tired, so you can say you killed me and be on your merry way, that way you don't get your ass kicked, aight?" I said not in the mood for some weak monster to get on my nerves.

"Oh, but you see, I am not just some petty monster, I am the first and only human monster hybrid made by the School. And seeing as they don't have the means to make more, they made me undefeatable! So, get ready to be terminated, along with the rest of your squad of delinquents!" He said before lunging at me.

Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for him, Max was just coming to relieve me of my shift, and intercepted him mid air, sending him flying into one of the trees. It was then that I got a good look at his transformation.

He had the mouth of a hellhound, all of his skin was replaced by the pelt of a Nemean Lion. He had a Manticore **(A/N the spell check on my tablet wanted to change Manticore to Nantucket) **tail, the wings of a Fury, the horns of a Minotaur, and another head, which must've come from the blood of a Hydra.

He was a combination of some of the worst monsters out there, and I was feeling less confident about fighting him now. I realized that we would not be able to defeat him by ourselves, so I called Nico, Nudge and Stella over to help Max and I.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nico screamed (earning him a thump on the back of the head from Nudge and Stella) upon seeing the monster. We were about to attack him when a Stygian Iron net infused with mortal steel, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold, fell on us, effectively rendering us trapped and useless.

"I must say that I am quite disappointed in you all, I was looking forward to a grand fight, but you didn't even put up much resistance " said Mr. British Lumberjack Monster Hybrid dude.

We just glared at him as he chuckled heartily and proceeded to come towards us most likely to haul us back to the school. Suddenly a voice rang out from the trees "Good Show, Nigel, Good show" it said in possibly the most corny British accent I have ever heard.

"YOU!" Nigel yelled out forgetting about us and trying to locate where the voice came from. Suddenly, a teenage boy about our age jumped down from one of the tree's with what seemed to be amazing grace until he stood up and stumbled while attempting to bow.

He looked to be about 15 or 16 and was about 6 feet tall, he had black hair with the slightest bit of auburn in it if you looked closely. He had a buzz cut, like that of someone in the military. He had pitch black eyes that seemed to sick you in, he looked slightly pale (like all subjects of the School) and had black wings, like that of a raven. He was wearing a plain black tee-shirt along with some basketball shorts.

He walked up silently behind Nigel who hadn't noticed him yet and was still looking for him. He leaned up right behind Nigel and screamed at the top of his lungs "BOO" causing Nigel to fall to the ground in a fit of seizures, until he eventually stopped moving all together.

"Nigel here has always had heart problems, combine that with the stress of tracking down us and his high cholesterol diet and all he needed was just a bit of a push, you need to always know your enemy" The kid said to us with a bit of a smirk.

"So your Thalia's friend?" Stella asked slowly. "Yup" He said popping the p. "My name's Anthony. I am blessed by Hermes and Hades, and I will let you figure out my parent later..."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but can you get us out of this damn net." The shadows crept towards us, and I suddenly got the sensation of free falling before I landed in the middle of the clearing, along with the rest of the flock.

Anthony was regarding us with a curious expression. "So, you guys are fugitives in the eyes of Olympus, eh?" He said. I got scared and I could feel the others tense. What if this guy was actually working for Olympus? "Yes" Stella said slowly and looked ready to defend herself at a moments notice.

"Nice! I haven't seen them that mad since Hermes, Apollo, and I shaved Aphrodite's head while she was sleeping and cursed it to stay that way for a month! You guys are awesome!" He yelled with glee. He kinda reminded me of the Stolls.

Thalia said you had important information for us?" I said trying to change the subject. He immediately sobered up. "Oh yeah, Olympus is on the brink of war. Turns out Zeus enlisted the help of Hecate in order to get everyone to vote for your exile. He figured that if he could get rid of the flock's leaders then they would no longer be a threat."

"You guys have Hades, Hermes, Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena on your side. Athena was a bit of a surprise, but she saw you as a valuable asset to her in the future, add that to the fact that you had gained her respect during the Giant war, and you have a valuable ally."

"Poseidon was originally neutral but saw you becoming the child of a the Olympians as a betrayal and joined Zeus' side. Most of the minor gods sided with Zeus seeing the chance to gain power. Thals is gonna stay longer to find out what she can but she'll eventually join us." Anthony informed us.

"So we have to stay here even longer?" I complained. "Nah, she'll tell us when she is leaving and then we can wait here." Anthony said. "At least we get to leave for now, I take it that your coming with us?" Max asked.

"Yup, and to ease any doubts you may have I swear on the Styx that I am on your side. Now, where to?" Anthony asked, oblivious to the looks of relief he was getting now that we knew for sure that he was on our side.

"Uh... I'm not sure, where do you guys wanna go?" I asked. "Paris" "Greece" "Italy again" "Syria" "Jamaica- Wait who said Syria?" Max asked. "Me" Anthony said confused. "Why in the name of Hades-" "Hey don't use my dad/patron's name like that!" Anthony and Nico yelled. "-would you want to go to Syria?" I finished ignoring Anthony and Nico's outburst.

"Uh, it's exotic?" Anthony said as if he himself was confused as to why he would want to go there. "NO" We all said. "Fine," he pouted, "then what about Antarctica?" "NO" Max and Nudge answered immediately. 'Tell you later' Max mouthed to me.

"I agree with Max, I think we should go to Jamaica." I said. And after getting consent from everyone we were off. Anthony used his powers to give Stella wings, so no one needed to carry her.

**LINE BREAK**

Jamaica was fun, at first. We stayed at a tropical resort there and trained on the beach at night. We all had fun there. Until the 5th night we were there. It all went wrong. The night started with Anthony joining a Karaoke contest.

He started with possibly the best song in the world_, Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day _**(A/N One of my favorite songs)**

_I'm the son of rage and love the Jesus of suburbia _

_From the bible of none of the above on a steady diet of Soda pop and Ritalin, _

_no one ever died for my sins in hell _

_As far as I can tell at least the ones I got away with And there's nothing wrong with me _

_This is how I'm supposed to be _

_In a land of make believe _

_That don't believe in me Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix _

_The living room on my private womb _

_While the moms and brats are away To fall in love, we fall in debt _

_To alcohol and cigarettes _

_And Mary Jane to keep me insane _

_Doing someone else's cocaine And there's nothing wrong with me _

_This is how I'm supposed to be _

_In a land of make believe _

_That don't believe in me At the center of the Earth _

_In the parking lot _

_Of the 7-11 were I was taught _

_The motto was just a lie It says home is where your heart is _

_But what a shame _

_'Cause everyone's heart _

_Doesn't beat the same It's beating out of time City of the dead at the end of another lost highway _

_Signs misleading to nowhere _

_City of the damned lost children with dirty faces today _

_No one really seems to care I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall _

_Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall _

_And so it seemed to confess _

_It didn't say much but it only confirmed that _

_The center of the earth is the end of the world _

_And I could really care less City of the dead at the end of another lost highway _

_Signs misleading to nowhere _

_City of the damned lost children with dirty faces today _

_No one really seems to care I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't care I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't care I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't care I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't _

_I don't care if you don't care _

_I don't care Everyone is so full of shit _

_Born and raised by hypocrites _

_Hearts recycled but never saved _

_From the cradle to the grave We are the kids of war and peace _

_From Anaheim to the Middle East _

_We are the stories and disciples of The Jesus of Suburbia Land of make believe And it don't believe in me _

_Land of make believe I don't believe in me I don't care! _

_I don't care! _

_I don't care! _

_I don't care! _

_I don't care! Dearly beloved are you listening? _

_I can't remember a word that you were saying_

_Are we demented or am I disturbed? _

_The space that's in between insane and insecure Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?_

_Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed? _

_Nobody's perfect and I stand accused _

_For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse To live and not to breathe is to die in tragedy _

_To run, to run away, to fight what you believe _

_And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies _

_I lost my faith to this, this town that don't exist So I run, I run away to the lights of masochists _

_And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies _

_And I walk this line a million and one fucking times _

_But not this time I don't feel any shame, _

_I won't apologize _

_When there ain't nowhere we can go _

_Running away from pain _

_When you've been victimized _

_Tales from another broken home You're leaving _

_You're leaving _

_You're leaving _

_Ah you're leaving home_

I was amazed at how good of a singer he was. I knew that with the Avian genetics came above average singing, but he was an amazing singer. They crowd started chanting for an encore.

However just as Anthony was about to start singing, there was a huge explosion outside on the beach, causing every body to run around screaming. Anthony instantly had his wings out and was on his way towards the explosion along with the rest of us.

Waiting for us on the beach was a dragon. I kid you not, there was a fucking dragon on the beach. A giant ass medieval looking dragon. It had black scales, and piercing red eyes. It was spewing out flames and smashing beach huts and any nearby buildings with it's tail.

Anthony suddenly tripled in speed and slammed into the dragon's neck, taking it down like an NFL linebacker does to a quarterback or half-back. We all followed seconds later, Me shooting flames of my own at it, Max and Nudge attempting to restrain it and keep it on the ground, Nico summoning undead minions to subdue it, Stella sending pulses of electricity into it, and Anthony had recovered and was now blasting it with beams of energy.

The dragon, however, seemed to be impervious to our efforts, and got off and swiped at us with it's tail, effectively scattering us. "Guys, we need to coordinate our attacks if we wanna kill this thing, wait for my signal and then everyone attack at once!" Anthony yelled at us before we all started to regroup.

"NOW!" Anthony yelled once we had all amassed into one area. I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but I remember focusing all of my power into an attack at the gigantic dragon, then feeling a searing hot pain accompanied by a bright light before my world was engulfed by darkness.

**Line Break**

I woke up to a searing bright light. Once it cleared, I saw Anthony in front of me with a giant industrial powered flash light. "Good, your up. The others wouldn't wake up even though I shined the flash light on 'em." Anthony said.

"What happened?" I asked attempting to sit up before laying back down due to the soreness of my body. "We destroyed Jamaica." Anthony said casually. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "Our powers combined mad a sinkhole that lead straight to Tartarus, I was able to flash the mortals away before they were consumed. I wasn't able to save the city though…" Anthony trailed off.

"How could you flash away the mortals?" I asked confused. "I was born in a fashion similar to Athena kid's, but only with one parent. As far as I've been able to figure out I have immortality and eternal youth, but I think I can still be killed in battle, however I'd prefer for that part to remain a mystery…" He trailed off yet again.

"So, there is now a chasm leading to Tartarus in Jamaica?" I asked, sensing he didn't want to talk anymore about his past. "No, I called a powerful…acquaintance of mine that owed me a favor to close it." He said, pausing before acquaintance.

"Who?" I asked, wondering what being could possibly have enough power to do that. "Tartarus. The being, not the pit. I'd rather not talk about this now, so.. Can you help me wake up the others?" He asked, anxious to change subjects.

"Sure…" I said deciding to wait until he was ready to tell me, I had the feeling that he didn't trust us completely yet, trust is built over time, so there's not much I can do other then wait. " Hey, Anthony, do you by any chance have a camera?" I asked as an idea came to mind.

"Yeah, why?" He asked confused. "I have an idea" I said. Anthony instantly understood what I meant and took out a camera with a giant smirk on his face. "I always keep one on me so I can have blackmail material, or visual reminders of my best pranks" Anthony said in an amused tone.

I slowly gathered water out of a near by lake, until all of it had amassed over Max, Stella, Nico, and Nudge. I then counted down to three and dropped the water on them. Anthony timed it perfectly, getting all of their reactions and making sure to take several pictures.

The best reaction had to be Stella's, because she woke up shooting out electricity, which was conducted by the water, and ended up electrocuting the others. I'm not sure who they were more mad at, Anthony or me.

Because Anthony was laughing so hard that he didn't have a chance to hide the camera. I, myself, was on the floor laughing my ass off. It was about 20 minutes later that I decided to never do any thing like it again.

I'm not gonna go too much into detail, but Anthony got off easy with a punch in the face, breaking his nose from Max, while I got a legion of undead minions and bolts of electricity shot at me. I am pretty sure that I am never going to have kids due to this experience.

After I had finished nursing my injured area, we had all gathered, and Anthony decided to just tell them that they blew up the dragon, but injured themselves in the process rather then going into the whole in depth conversation that he had with me.

I found out that we were currently somewhere near the Michigan-Canadian border, at a safe house that Anthony had made near the Great Lakes. "Now, I think that we should hide in the U.S. I know a way to diminish our scents to the point that their weaker than a demigods, but stronger than a mortals. It'll be easier for us as that is where we have the most experience."

And with that, we made our way back into the United States.

**TIME SKIP 1 month**

BOOM! The monster slowly dissolved into dust. We were hiding in a small town in Alabama. This has been the first monster attack since Jamaica, so I guess that Anthony was able to successfully dull our scents. The monster we had just fought was some type of fire breathing bat thingy **(A/N Whoever can successfully name this monster first will get a shout out)**

Now, I may have been immune to fire, but my clothes weren't. And that was how I ended up walking through Alabama in a sundress, looking for a store that had male clothing. You see, after my clothes were burned away, Anthony went into a nearby store to get me some temporary clothes to wear, only to come out laughing his ass off with a sundress.

I checked, and apparently that was all the store sold. The odd part was it was the only building for several miles, so I couldn't get clothes from any where else. The worst part was that the sun dress was a bit too breezy in the Alabamian wind, and they all agreed not to risk me flying.

So here I am in the middle of Birmingham, Alabama wearing a sundress. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly flipped the guy, luckily I looked first. Standing there was a middle aged mortal man. "Good for you young man. Don't be afraid to show your true self" He said rather loudly before walking off.

This had the rest of the flock laughing their asses off, and making fun of me without mercy. Finally I was able to break into an apartment building and get a pair of normal clothes, however I knew that I would never live this down.

I got outside to find them still laughing. "I am not in the sundress anymore so stop laughing. Besides it wasn't even that funny" I said irritated. " 'Good for you young man, Don't be afraid to show your true self'" Anthony said in a near perfect imitation of the man from earlier making everyone burst into a fresh set of laughter.

"Oh shut up" I said scowling as I started to walk away. "Alright guys that's enough. Let's leave Percy alone now." Max said taking pity on me. "I bet your only saying that because you wanna see him in it again, I see they way you look at him. I just didn't know you were into that stuff" Anthony said, causing Stella, Nudge and Nico to burst into laughter, and Max to join me in embarrassment and temporary loathing of the others.

That was how the rest of our evening went as we flew to the west coast. We eventually made our way into a forest in Oregon. We then set up camp and set up a camp fire. "So, Anthony, How did you and Thalia meet?" I asked once everybody had settled down.

"I met her when she first ran away from home. I had just escaped from the school for the first time and was hiding out in Compton. We were 6 when we met. I had showed her my wings, and she showed my her daughter of Zeus powers." Anthony paused for a second before continuing.

"We instantly became friends, and we traveled together fighting monsters and erasers. Along the way we found out that we were both demigods and we learned of our heritage. We were close friends, we were inseparable. Then one day when we were seven, we were cornered. It was us against an army of erasers, we weren't gonna make it." Anthony paused again and appeared to be too lost in memories to continue.

Just as I was about to say something, a single tear trailed down Anthony's cheek before he wiped it away and continued the story. "The erasers started to advance on us and I knew that I wasn't going to get away. I made it my number one priority to keep her from the same fate as me. So, I lifted her up and flew as far away as possible, depositing her on the roof of a building before flying back to confront the army."

"I took out as many as I could before they overwhelmed me, but in the end I was happy that I was able to save Thalia from the same fate as me. I didn't see her again until a couple of years ago when I had a run in with the hunt. Luckily enough, Thalia was hunting alone when she found me, but she was pissed beyond measure at me"

"She was mad at me for leaving her on that roof alone. She said that I had abandoned her. She said that if I had stayed with her then we could've fought them together and beat them. She eventually forgave me, but our friendship hasn't been the same since." Anthony finished, leaving us in an awkward silence.

Everything was silent other then the flicker of the flames illuminating the camp site, casting a seemingly ever real glow on Anthony. We just sat there like that for a couple minutes, the tension from Anthony's story still in the air. Our trance was broken when Anthony stood up and said "I'm going to bed" before he walked over to his tent and turned off the lamp that was inside.

"I'll take first watch, you guys should follow Anthony's example and get to bed." Max said before flying up to one of the tree's. We put out he fire and each went to our own tents before drifting off to sleep for the night. And for once, I had a dreamless night.

**LINE BREAK**

I was woken up in the morning by the familiar sound of a hunting horn. Shit, I thought, not them. "Get out of your tents, now!" yelled a familiar voice. I quickly changed and got out of my tents to see the others coming out of their tents along with me.

"Ugh, fuck, couldn't you at least wait till after breakfast?" Anthony asked groggily as he got out of his tent. "Anthony, what are you doing here?" asked Artemis and Thalia at the same time, making them look at each other in surprise. "Thalia, how do you know Anthony?" Artemis asked. "I should be asking you the same thing, milady" Thalia replied

"It doesn't matter, now can I go back to bed?" Anthony asked, scowling, but sounding a bit hopeful at the end. "Watch how you talk to milady _boy_" one of the huntresses sneered at Anthony. "Oh, Fuck off. I'm not supposed to be up this early. If your not gonna let me sleep, at least get me a coffee." he replied, making the huntress shoot at him.

To which he replied by enveloping it with a shadow and flipping her off. At this point all of the hunters were ready to turn him into a pin cushion, but Artemis yelled "Girls, stand down." Shocking them, but nonetheless they followed her orders.

"Thank you, now can some one get me a coffee?" Anthony asked, still unaware of how pissed off the hunters were at him. And even though Thalia held an amused smile, I had the feeling that he was seconds away from having arrows sticking out of him like therapeutic needles.

Surprisingly, Artemis waved her hand and made a Starbucks coffee appear in Anthony's hand. "Thank You, at least one of you has some form of common sense." The hunters were all red with anger and were looking at their mistress with looks of disbelief and betrayal. Artemis sighed seeing the looks that her companions were giving her.

She waved her hand and a couple logs appeared around our camp fire, which was now lit. She motioned for us to sit. So, we sat, though I noticed how the only hunter willing to sit near Nico, Anthony, and I was Thalia who was sitting in between Anthony and I.

"Well, Perseus, you and your flock have caused quite the discord up on Olympus. I would like to know the details of what exactly happened." Artemis said looking at me. Before I could respond however, Anthony said "What's there to know other than the fact that Zeus is a paranoid dick who has his master bolt up his ass, and that half the Olympians are stupid enough to listen to his paranoia"

"Anthony, watch what you say, I am not going to let you sit there an be disrespectful, regardless of who you are." Artemis said, with surprising patience, though I had the feeling that she was starting to get pissed off. Anthony scowled, "Whatever you say, _mother_"

**HAHAHA another cliffhanger. Again sorry about the extra long wait for the chapter, but I hope that its length made up for it. I mean this chapter is over 5000 words long. Anyways make sure you review, and read my other story, Guardian of the Hunt, book 1: A New Life. Review. Until next time,**

**Valete discipuli**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"MOTHER?!" We all yelled. Well except for Anthony and Artemis. All of the hunters looked like they were going to drop dead. "Wow, if I had known I'd get this kind of reaction I would've told you guys sooner" Anthony said, visibly amused.

Artemis looked like she was going to scold him for making fun of us, but she was snickering too, and probably didn't want to sound like a hypocrite.

"H-h-h-how?" Stuttered out a hunter. I couldn't tell if it was anger or fear. "Don't worry I didn't have relations with a male. I made him in a manner similar to that which Athena's children come from. I was thinking about having a kid and poof there he is" Artemis said monotonously.

"Well when you say it like that I sound like a mistake." Anthony said jokingly. One of the hunters gave him a pointed glare. Anthony pouted and I had to hold in a snicker. "So, now Thalia may I ask how you know Anthony?" Artemis asked Thalia.

The hunters all turned to look at their Lieutenant. "Uh..." Thalia started then mumbled something incoherent. "It's, kinda private, would you mind just looking at my memories, milady" Thalia asked quietly. "Of course" Artemis replied.

She then proceeded to place her hand on Thalia's head. She gasped then placed her hand on Anthony's head. She then got a stoic expression that would serve as a perfect poker face. She grabbed them by their ears and flashed away.

"What was that?" Nico asked slowly. We were all confused by the events that had just transpired. Especially the flock. I mean, we had heard Anthony's story as to his history with Thalia, and it certainly was nothing that could warrant such a reaction from Artemis.

The hunters were still just sitting there in shock. Who would've known that one person could come around and pretty much shatter the image they had of their mistress and lieutenant.

"So..." I said trying to break the silence. It didn't work. There was a flash and Anthony was back. "They needed to talk bout some hunter stuff." Anthony said.

He then walked over to a hunter who had her mouth open and stuck his finger in her mouth. "You're gonna catch flies" Anthony said cheekily. The hunter proceeded to bite him, making me wonder whether those two were still in kindergarten. (A/N no offense to any kindergarteners reading this)

"Ow fuck" Anthony yelled massaging his finger that now had bite marks on it. He glared at the hunter who seemed to be one of the only ones out of shock seeing as she glared right back.

"What did Lady Artemis need to talk to you two about, boy" a huntress that I recognized as Phoebe asked Anthony. "Well, I'd tell you, but it includes Thalia as well, so I will leave it up to her or my mom to tell you." Anthony said, finally using manners that had been nonexistent up until now.

Phoebe just nodded her consent, and glared at him, though it seemed to have softened slightly. "So, is anyone else hungry, I know I am." Anthony said/asked effectively breaking the silence.

All around you could hear grunts of 'yeah' and see people nodding in agreement. "Kay, I'll be right back" Anthony said before vanishing into the shadows.

He reappeared about 5 minutes later with several bags of food from Dunkin' Donuts. He tossed one to everybody, and surprisingly got everybody just what they wanted.

After we finished eating, Artemis and Thalia returned from their talk. Anthony tossed each of them a bag of food. "So, what did you two talk about?" Anthony asked. "Nothing" Thalia said quickly.

"Nothing? I would hardly call that nothing," Artemis said before Thalia glared at her causing her arms in the universal 'I surrender' symbol. "Okay then… So, what's going on with Olympus?" Max asked.

Artemis sighed, "As I am sure you are already aware of we are on the brink of war. Your flock is under the most influence of Zeus' magic, and is now lead by one of his children who also happens to be a mutant. I believe his name is Fang or something like that." She said.

"WHAT?" Max and Nudge screamed. "That asshole!" Max yelled. "I am going to make sure he dies a horribly painful death" Anthony growled out. "I will help you with that- Wait, Anthony how do you know Fang?" Max asked, once again bringing all attention to Anthony.

"I met him in the school last year, we made an escape plan together, but he sold me out to them so they would let him go, I swear I am going to kill that little conniving bastard!" Anthony said angrily.

"OMG, I can't believe it, what happened to Fang? He used to be so nice, like when he was with us, like OMG I cannot believe this-"Nudge started before Nico, Stella, and I cut her off. "NUDGE!" we yelled.

"Us hunters have to be going now, but first, Thalia, are you sure?" Artemis asked. "Yes mi' lady" Thalia replied. "Phoebe, you are the new lieutenant" Artemis said, and Thalia lost the silver glow of a hunter while Phoebe's intensified.

"Now, Stella," Artemis said turning to Stella. "Will you join our ranks?" Artemis asked. Stella looked like she was about to agree, but turned to us first as if to ask for permission. I gave her a nod making her smile. "Yes Lady Artemis." Stella than said the oath and the hunters left.

"So, what now?" Nico asked. "Well on the way here I saw a dude who had a Lamborghini Murcielago along with several other sports cars, I say we 'borrow' it and have a little road trip, ya' know?" Anthony asked. "How are we all gonna fit into one car?" Nudge asked. "I know some magic, granted it's a very small amount, but I do know some and I could make it so that we all fit" Anthony said looking at Max and I with pleading eyes.

"Why do we need to take the car when we could just fly?" I asked "We could give our wings a break, please?" Anthony asked pleadingly. "I don't know-"Max started but was cut off by Thalia. "I agree with Anthony" She said.

It was then that I realized what Anthony was doing. Thalia was afraid of heights, and while it was only delaying the inevitable, I decided to help Thalia out for now. "Alright, we'll take it" I said. "YAY" Anthony yelled.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Two hours later we were on a highway going who knows where. Nudge and Thalia were having a quiet conversation in the back, Nico was acting asleep, but I could tell he was actually eavesdropping, and Anthony was sleeping. I was up front with Max, we were taking turns driving, but I was trying to keep her away from the wheel as much as possible.

Suddenly, I heard a yelp in the back of the car. "Ow, what was that for Thals?" Anthony complained while nursing his arm. "I wanted to talk to you" "Oh, so you fucking zap me instead of gently waking me up?" "Stop bitching" "OMG do you guys like always fight this much,-" "Nudge, please don't start" "Anyways, Nudge told me that you could sing Anthony"

"Yeah, what about it?" Anthony asked uncertainly. "Sing us a song" Thalia said. "Fine, what do you wanna hear?" Anthony asked before Nico leaned over to Anthony's ear and whispered something.

"Well, Yeah, I guess, I would prefer Green Day but whatever" Anthony said before Nico took out his I-pod and started the music.

_I am a sinner_

_Who's probably gonna sin again_

_Lord forgive me_

_Lord forgive me_

_Things I don't understand_

_Sometimes I need to be alone_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_I can feel your energy from two planets away_

_I got my drink I got my music I would share it but today I'm yelling_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Look inside my soul and you can find gold and maybe get rich_

_Look inside of your soul and you can find doubt, it never exists_

_I can feel the changes_

_I can feel a new life_

_I always knew life can be dangerous_

_I can say that I like a challenge and you to me is painless_

_You don't know what pain is_

_How can I paint this picture_

_When the color blind is hanging with ya_

_Fell on my face and I woke with a scar_

_Another mistake living deep in my heart_

_Buried on top of my sleeve in a flick_

_I can admit that it did look like yours_

_Why you resent every making of this_

_Tell me your purpose is petty again_

_But even a small lighter can burn a bridge_

_Even a small lighter can burn a bridge_

_I can feel the changes_

_I can feel the new people around me just want to be famous_

_You can see that my city found me put me on stages_

_To me that's amazing_

_To you that's a quick check, with all disrespect let me say this_

_I am a sinner_

_Who's probably gonna sin again_

_Lord forgive me_

_Lord forgive me_

_Things I don't understand_

_Sometimes I need to be alone_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_I can feel your energy from two planets away_

_I got my drink I got my music I would share it but today I'm yelling_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_I'm trying to keep it alive and not compromise the feeling we love_

_You trying to keep it deprived and only co-sign what radio does_

_And I'm looking right past ya_

_We live in a world, we live in a world on two different axles_

_You live in a world, you living behind the mirror_

_I know what you scared of, the feeling of feeling emotions inferior_

_This shit is vital, I know you had to_

_This shit is vital, I know you had to_

_Die in a pitiful vain, tell me a watch and a chain_

_Is way more believable, give me a feasible gain_

_Rather a seasonal name, I'll let the people know this is something you can blame_

_On yourselves you can remain, stuck in a box_

_Ima break out and then hide every lock_

_Ima break out and then hide every lock_

_I can feel the changes_

_I can feel the new people around me just want to be famous_

_You can see that my city found me put me on stages_

_To me that's amazing_

_To you that's a quick check, with all disrespect let me say this_

_I am a sinner_

_Who's probably gonna sin again_

_Lord forgive me_

_Lord forgive me_

_Things I don't understand_

_Sometimes I need to be alone_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_I can feel your energy from two planets away_

_I got my drink I got my music I would share it but today I'm yelling_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_You ain't heard a chorus like this in a long time_

_Don't you see that long line_

_And they waiting on Kendrick like the 1st and the 15th_

_3's in the air I can see you are - in sync_

_Hide your feelings, hide your feelings now what you better do_

_I'll take your girlfriend and put that pussy on a pedestal_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Walk out the door and they scream it's alive_

_My new year's resolution is to stop all the pollution_

_Talk too motherfucking much, I got my drink I got my music_

_I say bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

_Bitch don't kill my vibe_

"…" Thalia said, clearly disappointed in Nico's song choice while Nico was obsessing over Anthony like a fan girl. "THAT WAS AWESOME" Nico yelled. "Yeah, whatever, I'm not singing again." Anthony replied clearly annoyed.

"Please?" Nico asked "No" Anthony replied. PLEASE?" Nico asked again. "NO, now go back to the corner and do whatever it is that emo's do" Anthony said. "I'm not emo!" Nico shouted before going to the corner and grumbling to himself.

"Hey guys, there's a rest stop up ahead, why don't we stop there and call it a night?" Max asked. We all agreed, so we pulled into the rest stop and we all dozed off to the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

**4 reviews guys? Really? I am quite disappointed in you all, except those who did review. That song was Bitch don't kill my Vibe by Kendrick Lamar. My friend requested it so I said Why not? Anyways, I don't own that song either. I still prefer Green Day, but it's a decent song. Anyways, I will update when the story has 100 reviews. K, see ya'**

**Valete Discipuli.**


End file.
